Known technology uses, for example, solder to perform flip chip mounting of an LED (Light Emitting Diode) chip in which an n-side electrode and a p-side electrode are formed on one major surface side of a semiconductor layer. In such a flip chip structure, it is desirable to downsize without harming reliability.